Eliza (Elizabeth Shadowsong)
This article is about Elizabeth Shadowsong and the adventures that followed her through 10,160 years of her life. Elizabeth Shadowsong (Eliza), 'was born in Suramar 10,160 years ago to Zarion and Shal'nora Shadowsong. Zarion was a simple merchant in Suramar while Shal'nora was a very powerful Priestess of the Moon. Eliza was raised within a loving family and a strong community. Constantly surrounded with friends and family, Eliza lived the perfect life for the first 120 years she was alive. Then everything changed. 'History 'The Birth of Destruction' I was only 120 years old when Queen Azshara and her consort, Xavius, were swayed by the powers offered to them by the Fallen Titan Sargeras. Before The Sundering ravaged Azeroth and split the continents into what are now known as Kalimdor, Northrend, and the Eastern Kingdoms, I lived in the Kal’Dorei capital of Suramar with my mother and father. My mother was a powerful Priestess of the Moon while my father was a simple tradesman. I still remember the carefree days in Suramar, laughing and playing throughout the days without a care. To this day my fondest memories of that time were when The Traveler came to visit us, a Kal’Dorei whom traveled far across the continent seeking adventure. Her name was Nysela and she fascinated me with the incredible stories of her adventures. I tried to spend time with her as much as I could and began to look up to her as if she was my big sister. Eventually the day came when Nysela had to leave and with a tearful good-bye I watched her leave Suramar. She had been lucky enough to leave before tragedy would strike. Queen Azshara had successfully opened a portal for Sargeras and his Burning Legion to use to gain entry to Azeroth. Soon, the demons began to pour through the portal as the Quel’Dorei wrought their own havoc. It did not take long before the fighting found its way into Suramar and changed everything. My mother ran to the house in a panic and woke me from my sleep. I remember looking out the window and seeing nothing but the pitch blackness of the night. Slowly as I opened my eyes I could hear screams coming from outside. My mother was looking at me and crying and I’ll never forget what she said to me: “Eliza, your father and I love you with all our hearts. Never forget that! I will miss you dear, but now you must hide in the vents. Don’t make a sound, don’t move, no matter what happens you must remain silent and still.” With that she placed her thumb on my forehead and wrapped her fingers around the right side of my head. I felt a tremendous pulse of holy energy flow from my mother into myself before she kissed my forehead and pushed me into the vents. No sooner had I been secured then the door flew open to our home. I was in shock to see none other than Nysela herself standing there. My father attacked her and she quickly hit him and knocked him to the ground; then she stabbed him in the skull with her dagger. Quickly my mother stood up, as if to draw her attention away from where I was hidden. It wasn’t long before Nysela reached my mother and I watched in horror as she slowly tortured her and finally dealt a killing blow. She dropped my mother’s corpse on the ground next to my fathers and I let out the faintest cry. I saw her ears twitch and she immediately turned around in search of the sound; I thought I would die that day along with my parents but to my luck she turned around and left. I curled up in the vent and sat in there, holding back my tears as I heard the screams of others echoing all around me. I don’t know how much time passed while I was in there, but as the sun broke above the trees the screaming stopped. Slowly I made my way out of the vent and ran over to my parents. I tried my best to shake my mom, screaming for her to wake-up… but she never did. Finally I let the tears flow as I curled up in my mother’s arms and sobbed into her left shoulder. I swore… I swore that I would find Nysela and I would get revenge for my family. Shortly after I emerged my home, hoping to find some familiar face but I was met with nothing short of destruction. All around me were the corpses of my brethren, people whom I would laugh and play with, scattered about amidst flames and debris. I began to call out, maybe someone had been hidden the way I had, maybe there was someone left alive. My screams were met with nothing but silence, until it appeared. A massive demon made its way before me, I had never seen a creature so massive in my life. I tried to scream but there was nothing I could get out as I froze with fear. Slowly it walked towards me and that was the last memory I had as the world around me went black. At some indeterminate time later I awoke amidst other wounded with Priestesses of the Moon all around me. I quickly sat up only to be met with awes of shock. No one had expected me to pull through but neither could anyone tell me what had happened. Finally someone explained everything else that had occurred, how Suramar had fallen to the Burning Legion and I had been picked up by a Sentinel as they scoured for survivors before they were forced out by the demons. Everyone I had known was dead now, and with the Burning Legion trying to usher force Sargeras himself, there was no time to mourn. So began The War of the Ancients, the battle to prevent Sargeras from entering Azeroth and to save our lands. Despite my lack of combat knowledge or training, I was given a weapon and armor and put on the lines to fight for my life. I did my best to stay back from the frontlines, to hide amongst the rear as best I could, then the unthinkable happened. A brigade of demons flanked our party and attacked us from behind. I spun to see them bearing down on, with nowhere to run and no one to protect me I knew that I would need to stand and fight. Filled with fear, I raised my weapon and swung at the first demon that got near me. I still remember that moment, the first time I had taken another beings life, as I looked down I was bathed in the demons blood as it convulsed on the ground before dying. That was the day I felt it, the exhilaration of taking another beings life—and I liked it. A hunger and a thirst for blood was born in me on that day. As the demons continued to bear down on us, some of those in the rear with me turned to see the looming threat. I went into a frenzy, my very first bloodlust, and I laid waste to countless demons as I charged through their lines. I stood strong throughout the war, watched as my brethren fell and the Ancients were destroyed. Still, I fought purely for the exhilaration, I felt with every slice of my sword right to the end when we finally prevented Sargeras from getting through the portal. Shortly after the unstable energies created in the Well of Eternity caused what is now known as the Sundering and split the continent. The palace of Queen Azshara fell, along with her Higborne, into the oceans and this was the time when Nordrassil was created. For me, my brethren had taken notice of my battle prowess and I began the long journey of my training as a Warrior. The Druids of the Pack a Description